


Delusions

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church won’t talk to him anymore. Not because Church doesn’t like him, but because no one else believes in him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> To fulfill a request where Caboose refuses to accept that Epsilon has been deleted.

Church won’t talk to him anymore. Not because Church doesn’t like him, but because no one else believes in him anymore.

They keep saying mean things like ‘Caboose he got deleted,’ and ‘Caboose he’s gone,’ and ‘Caboose he isn’t coming back and he never liked you anyway.’ That last one was from Sarge of course, he was mean and never liked doing the kinds of things that Caboose liked doing, like talking to Church. But the worst part was that even Agent Washington, who was normally so really nice, kept saying the same mean things about Church, even in places where Church could hear it.

So Church had stopped talking. Stopped moving. Stopped caring about everyone else. He just stood there in the room they now shared these days, and didn’t say anything.

The only person he even listened to these days was Caboose. Caboose understood it, of course. He had been the one who had faith. He had been the one to build Church’s new body. He was the one who sat by it all night telling him all the memories and waiting for him to talk. Because Church was going to talk someday. To him. Soon. Because Church was his best friend, and wouldn’t let him down like that. He was just waiting for the right time. Waiting. Caboose could do that.


End file.
